Happy Unbirthday
by qsmadness007
Summary: Today is the death anniversary of Molly Borden...will The Official forget something else as he grieves


Happy Unbirthday  
by ohfan007  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, -or- the song "Think of Me." Charlotte Eberts and Molly Borden are my characters.  
  
Think of me,   
think of me fondly,   
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while  
please promise me you'll try.   
---------------  
Today is the fifth anniversary since my wife died of Melonoma. We had been high school sweethearts, and had married during college, and raised a family early on. I still miss Molly. Something else is today, as well, I just don't know what it is. I am so troubled. It is hardest today, of all the days, the hardest day of the year. This was also mine and Molly's wedding anniversary. It troubles me to see the house without her, and I miss the days before her sickness.When we would decorate the house, and celebrate for our anniversary. Even if the children, and grandchildren would not be here, and especially in the first years of our marriage, we would celebrate. We would have it planned for weeks so I could manage to squeeze the day off. It was a blast.  
  
Molly was a blast, a good woman, with the biggest heart. Who would do anything, for anyone. When I became the big cheese, at the agency, she would always drop by to make sure the workers were healthy, and not overworked. She especially took a liking to my assisstant, Albert, after he had joined. I had been a good friend to his father for many years, so when I found someone named Eberts was applying for a postion. I immediatly phoned him. When Molly found out, his dad was my friend, she went straight over to the Eberts house, to get aqcuainted, she thought we all should be good friends. She took a real liking to him, and was always checking up on him. She would come to the agency, with Charlotte, his mother,one of the only people who understands him well, to make sure he was doing well. He was a little nervous to have so much attention on him, but soon he and Molly became good friends, almost as good as she and Charlotte. She was just like that, to make sure any outcast she found had someone. He was almost like one of our sons, though, our sons had passed away many years ago. He was one of the only people, I allowed to see her in the end. He was a great comfort to her, and to me, because I was able to finish important things, I could not avoid, and I knew he was in good hands. I miss her.  
  
She should be here, I miss everything about her. I even miss the last few months. Every year it gets harder to get up, and go to work on this day. I should retire, but I have too much time to dwell on the past and on mistakes, and things that weren't mistakes, but still shouldn't have happened. I pull myself out of bed, get ready for work, eat a small breakfast, and try to face the day. I know their is still something I am forgetting about today, it is not the roses, for when I go to Molly's grave today, Eberts has arranged that. Eberts has also arranged where I am able to slip out and perform my usual ritual of going to her grave. Ever since it has happened, he has always made it seem like nothing is wrong, when I leave for a few hours. He always knows just what to do, and not ask questions.  
  
-----  
  
When you find that, once again you long   
to take your heart back and be free-   
if you ever find a moment   
spare a thought for me. . .   
----------------  
Eberts is waiting for me at the office. He is waiting for me to say something, but I don't know what. I can see it in his eyes. He seems a little disappointed when I don't know what to say but hides it well. "How are you today, sir? Would you like a cup of coffee?" He waits patiently, as he does every morning when he asks me these two questions.  
  
"I am okay, I guess, for what today is. No, I do not want coffee." I say to him. I do not look up at him, but scan through the memos on my desk.  
  
"Everything is arranged for today, sir!" He says.   
  
"Good, good, Don't you have some paperwork to do?"   
  
He nods, and scurries out. I check my calender, to see if I have any pressing matters, I see nothing written in, in Eberts neat little curvy writing. He has managed to clear the day.  
  
I make notes on the memos, for which one Eberts is to reply to, then I sit back, and wait for the day. I wish I had stayed in bed, I feel miserable. I still wish, I had been taken instead of Molly. I do not think she deserves this pain though. I feel like some coffee, now, I should have asked eberts to bring some. I just don't feel like staring into the depths of the coffee cup, trying to gain wisdom about why this happen like I did last year. I just have to accept it.  
  
I take my mind off it, for a few hours by doing pointless work, that needs to be done, but that I hate to do. Eberts comes in at nine, with some bills for me to sign.  
  
"Did I get any phone calls?" He asks quietly. I wonder why he would get phone calls.  
  
"Why would you get phone calls, here, you know no one is suppose to call."   
  
"I was...nevermind." He doesn't look me in the face, and scurries out.  
----  
We never said our love was evergreen   
or as unchanging as the sea-   
but if you can still remember,   
stop and think of me. . .   
----  
  
Eberts is very quiet through out the day, I wish I know what is making him so jumpy.   
I have to much on my mind to really worry, it is probably nothing.  
He makes sure he is out of the office as much as possible, he acts as if he is walking on eggshells, when he has to come in. He knows how much grief I usually am in on this day, it is nice of him not to bother me much.  
A new case is coming in today, a serial killing, involving food posioning, the F.B.I. decides we deserve it so much.  
Its a throwback, one that is impossible to solve, and that has no real point. The kind they always send us.   
I ask Eberts to brief Fawkes, Monroe, and Hobbes.   
He nods . "I'll do my best."   
I give him a nod, then I skip out. The roses he had ordered for me are sitting in my car, in the passanger seat.   
I get in, and begin the long drive to the graveyard.  
There is a huge gaping sign on the gate. "Closed for repairs." That can't be.  
I drive around for a while, not really thinking of anything in particular. I talk to Molly as I drive.  
"I miss you, Honey, I wish you were here. You could help Charlotte, and Eberts a lot. I don't know if I told you but Charlotte has contracted Melonoma as well. Albert is really upset about it. You know how close they are. She waited six months, till Robert moved her to a resthome before he found out. " I pause. I can almost hear her reply.  
"Charlotte only does what is best for Albie."  
"You're right, dear, like always." I continue this way for what seems like hours, the tears streaming down my face. When I go back to the agency its nine. Eberts is locking up. He looks sadden a little, but he gives me a fake smile  
"Goodnight, sir." He says and walks out. I watch him go to his car. Then it hits me what I am forgetting. The same thing I keep forgetting for five years. "You forgot to remind me it was his birthday, Molly. " I shake my head, she didn't forget, I just didn't hear her when she said it. "Maybe, next year. At least he doesn't hold a grudge." I say, and I head back to my car. I realized why he asks about the phone calls. I hope Charlotte calls him at home.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
